


A Choose Your Own Adventure Featuring Kylo Ren

by alchemist17



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bukkake, Come Swallowing, Creampie, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 56
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: On your way to your shift Kylo approaches you to make a proposal.What do you do?





	1. START

**Author's Note:**

> i should have proof read this once more but i'm really excited about this fic so here it is! please do tell me if there are any errors

You’re a good dutiful officer on your way to your shift when suddenly Kylo appears and pushes you into the nearest closet. You’re perfectly polite but icy as he says he needs your help but you explain that you are on your way to your shift. You go to leave but he puts his arm out to stop you. 

Do you stay and hear him out, hoping your supervisor will understand it was a rencident (2) or push past him (3)?


	2. LEAVE

(2) You duck under his arm, reach for the door. He grabs your collar, pulls you back into the room. “You’re going to listen to me.” 

Go to (3)


	3. HEAR HIM OUT

(3) “Okay, I’ll listen.” You tug on the bottom of your uniform to straighten it.

“I would like to copulate with you.”

“Excuse me?”

“It's the official term as stated in the regulations. I refer to-”

“I know what you mean.”

“Fraternisation is not forbidden, and your most recent medical shows you are free of infections. I have obtain a copy of my own medical if you wish.”

“That will not be necessary, because I am not sleeping with you. Now, I am about to be late for my shift.”

You reach out for the door when you hear the hiss of his mask release.

Do you turn to look (5) or don't look (4)? 


	4. DON'T LOOK

(4) You walk out of the room, and make it to your shift on time. It haunts you as you work, what he might have looked like, how you could have touched him. Kylo doesn't approach you again, and then next time you seek relief with a colleague you imagine what could have been.


	5. TURN TO LOOK

(5) You cast a glance over your shoulder in a way you hope looks cool. For the progete of one so hideous as Snoke, you'd assumed-

“That I'd be hideous too?”

You nod dumbly. He turns you gently to face him, makes you look at him properly. 

“I can see it, you know. What you're thinking of.”

You feel your face grow hot.

“I’d let you.”

You nod. Kylo kneels down. He pulls your hips towards him, presses his face to your crotch before he starts to work on the fastenings. He tugs your trousers down to your knee, slides your soft shoes off so he can remove them entirely. Through your underwear he can see that you're…


	6. WET

(6) Kylo licks at the damp patch, wetting the fabric with his saliva. He hooks a finger through the seat of your underwear and you ache at the feeling of leather against you. Kylo lifts your foot, hooks your knee over his shoulder. The cowl is rough on your skin and you imagine tugging on it while he drives himself into until you're crying. But then Kylo does exactly what you wanted; he runs the length of his nose, from bridge to tip, over where your labia are pressed tightly together still. Your breath catches and the slightest stimulation makes you open for him. You feel his breath over your hole, your clit, as he stares. He leans in, until his nose presses into you and you swear you can feel the brush of his eyelashes as he closes his eyes. Kylo touches the tip of his tongue to your hole, just enough to taste. He’s still for a moment before he lunges in, fingers digging into your thigh. Kylo’s other hand grabs at your rear, tilts you up for him. There’s a thud as you throw your head back against the wall, letting out a long breath as he points his tongue, presses it inside you. He curls his tongue to press along the front and you moan. 

Do you touch his hair (7) OR leave your hands where they are (8)?


	7. TOUCH HIS HAIR

(7) You lay a trembling hand on his head. Kylo pulls back a little, just enough to look up at you. You lift your hand hesitantly, but like a friendly loth-cat he butts his head against your palm. You slide your fingers into his hair, rub your fingertips on his scalp. Kylo seems emboldened by the touch, opens his jaw wider, presses his tongue deeper. He moves up, brushes the front of his teeth over your clit, takes it between his lips. He sucks gently, flashes the tip of his tongue over the nub. You feel your knee weakening. 

Do you come (9) OR don’t come (10)?


	8. DON'T TOUCH

(8) You keep your hands fisted by your sides. Kylo licks, languid and broad, pressing the expanse of his tongue against you. You can feel his teeth against you as he works, pressed benign to your most delicate skin. His fingers grasp tighter, just enough to hurt. Kylo bites, barely, at your labia, holds your clit between his teeth. Your breath hitches and you feel his lips move, pull back from his teeth as he grins. You feel your knee weakening. 

Do you come (9) OR don’t come (10)?


	9. COME

(9) You let your head rest against the wall, revel in the warm waves of pleasure. You know your going to come like this, on his tongue, pinned tightly to his face. You start to pant, but just before you come...

Go to (11)


	10. DON'T COME

(10) You keep your eyes fixed on his head between your thighs, his hair dark and moving subtly as he moves. You want to remember this, Kylo Ren on his knees, his murderous hands grasping at your thighs. But all too soon he pulls back, looks up at you. Kylo drags a sleeve across his mouth and shrugs your leg from his shoulder. He stands; and for a moment you remember who you’re in the closet with.

Go to (11)


	11. TOUCH HIM

(11) He takes the barest step, pins you to the wall. You think you can feel him through all your layers.You feel heat flare up your spine and you’re desperate to touch him.

Do you use your hand (12) OR use your mouth (15)?


	12. HAND

(12)  You move your hand between you, fingertips sliding smooth over the metal of his belt. He stares at you, unblinking as you undo his trousers and slide your hand inside. His eyes flutter when you touch skin, and pressed close like this you can feel the cut off breath he tries to hide. You want to see him, but something about this appeals to you. Kylo still looks like himself, body covered and imposing in it’s black.

Do you tease (13) OR go for it (14)?


	13. TEASE

(13) You reach in, fingers searching until you reach the head of his cock. It takes longer than you expected, and you’d readily admit you’re intimidated. The head is wet, and you rub your fingers over it, gathering as much of the fluid as you can. You wrap your fingers around him, slide your wet hand up to the base. His skin is warm, and you twist your hand to feel more of him. He feels so good in your palm and you can’t help but think of how he’ll feel inside you.

Go to (18)


	14. GO FOR IT

(14) You reach in, and pull his cock out. It’s big, and you feel your hole clench, either in anticipation or trepidation. You wrap your hand firmly around him and slide your hand dryly towards the head. Kylo hisses at the ache and you’re sure to touch the head, smearing the fluid back down his shaft. It gets easier with every stroke as he leaks into your hand, as sensitive to your touch as he is to the Force. You stroke him quickly, wanting to push him as far as he’ll let you.

Go to (18)


	15. MOUTH

(15)  You put your hand to his chest. You don’t push, but he steps back just enough for you to sink gracelessly to your knees.

Kylo reaches beneath his shirt, undoes his trousers with one hand. He’s barely looking at you and it makes your cheeks burn. He puts his forearm to the wall, leans his head against it to watch. Kylo brushes the back of his fingers over your hair, and you feel for a moment that he heard your worry.

You look back to his crotch, waiting. His hand has stopped and he waits, until you shift awkwardly on your knees. Kylo pulls himself out, and even leant back against the wall it’s big enough to brush your lips. You absently spread your knees a little wider.

“In your own time.” Kylo says, and you know he doesn’t mean it.

You don’t know if you can deny yourself until his resolve breaks. You feel hot at the thought of what he might do, but you’re virtually drooling over him.

Do you tease (16) or go for it (17)?


	16. TEASE

(16) You press a kiss to the head. It leaves a bead of pre-come on your lower lip and you use your teeth to capture it, to taste it. You keep your hands at your sides as you kiss down the side of his cock. It’s barely a touch, and he huffs out a frustrated breath. You take the head into your mouth, keeping your eyes innocently upwards. Kylo tries to push deeper but you lean back, until your head is against the wall. He grins, a flash of white in the dark of the closet. You’re trapped. You feel a moment of trepidation.

“Remember, I can hear you.”

You nod carefully. He adjusts his feet, starts to push into your mouth. The girth stretches your lips and your eyelids flutter but you strain to keep them open. Kylo nods, wets his lips. He keeps pushing and just as you think you can’t take it he stops, pulls back. He grips your face with his hand, index finger and thumb squeezing at the hinge of your jaw. His cock slides easily from between your lips and you lower your eyes to look.

Kylo clicks his tongue and you look back up, bashful. He holds you there, between the wall and his cock, fucks your mouth slowly. You’re drooling on your uniform and you think you can see the slightest hint of red over his cheeks. He closes his eyes, and in a moment of madness you tap his leg.  _ Look at me, _ you think. Kylo opens his eyes. He keeps your head pinned to the wall as he pulls away. You feel there’s too much air in the closet as he pulls you up.

Go to (18)


	17. GO FOR IT

(17) Go for it

You lunge forward, take half his cock into your mouth. You take as much as you can then you take a little more. His skin is warm, pre-come hot as it smears over the back of your throat. Your lips ache with the stretch and you flick your eyes up. Kylo’s looking, and you take a little more into your mouth. It’s too much and you gag, pulling away to cough. He pulls you up, wipes at your mouth.

Go to (18)


	18. WHAT SEX

(18) “How do you want it?” He asks. “Do you want me inside you? Or do you want something else?”

Kylo touches you idly, trails the warm tips of his gloves over the wet, sensitised skin. He noses at your forehead to make you look up and when you do he’s staring at your mouth. You bit your lip. He kisses you, just a peck before he straightens back up.

Do you want him inside you (19) or do you want to fuck him (52)?


	19. INSIDE YOU

(19) “I want you inside me.”

“Here?” His fingers trail along sensitive skin

You nod.

Do you want him to fuck you in the vagina (20) OR the anus (44)?


	20. INSIDE YOU

(20) “I’ve got you, okay?” Kylo’s hands slide behind you and you feel your own slick when his hand touches your ass.

“Okay?”

He picks you up. You grab his shoulders then panic and let go. You don't fall back against the wall like you expected, somehow guided to lean forwards against him. 

“Hold on.” Kylo tells you.

You hesitate before you put your hands on his shoulders again. He adjusts his grip on your ass and you realise his cock is pressed against you. You glance up from his shoulder nervously and he kisses you again, deeper and longer this time. Kylo lifts you a little higher and as he lowers you you feel the head between your flesh. He presses a kiss to your hair as he lets gravity work, slowly sinks you onto his cock. It’s slow work.

Finally you can’t take anymore. You grip his cowl loosely in your hand, listen to him mutter to himself as he shuffles his feet.

“You haven’t been fucked like this.”

You shake your head. You’re embarrassed by how obvious it must be as you hang in his grasp.

“Put your legs around me. Just like that.”

Kylo shifts you a little, slides out barely an inch before pushing back in. Your fist tightens in his cowl and he noses at your hair.

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

He adjusts his hands one last time before he starts to move you on his cock. In this position you can hardly move, can do nothing but squirm in his grasp, bury your face in his chest.

Kylo keeps kissing your head where you're tucked beneath his chin and you turn like a solar panel to face him. He bends so he can kiss you, takes advantage of your gasping mouth to slide his tongue inside.

He moves quicker, bounces you on his cock. Your head tips back and he lifts you higher, teases you both with the head of his cock to fix his lips to your neck. You remember the marks you'd seen on other officers, and you remember wondering who would care so little about the regulations for visible marks. Of course it would be Kylo, as unrestrained and aggressive when he fucks as he is in everything else. He releases your neck, presses a final kiss to the skin. Then he drops you back down on his cock.

Caught unprepared, you moan loudly.

“Ssh, you want the troopers to hear?”

You don’t answer; instead burying your face in his tunic. But you don’t need to answer.

“You like the idea of them seeing you.” Kylo closes his eyes, bends to rest his head against yours. “You want them to see you...you want them to see me fucking you.” His fingers twitch, digging into your ass. “You want them to be jealous.”

You burrow further into his chest, bashful.

“I like it, actually. How willing all you uptight officers are to drop your trousers for me.”

Your cheeks burn.

“You think you’re so much better. With your regulations and uniforms.” He lifts you higher, works you over his entire length.

You can feel it building in your stomach, the heat radiating out from where he touches you.

“You can come, if you want. It’s your only chance while I’m here.”

Do you come (21) or don’t come (22)?


	21. COME

(21) You wrap your arm around his neck, reaching a hand down between you.

“That’s it. Let it overcome you.”

Your toes are curling in your socks, knuckles white with the intensity of your grip on his cowl. Your forehead is pressed to him so tightly the weave will imprint on your skin.

“Go on. Come.” Kylo kisses your hair.

You come, and he groans at the increased pressure on his cock. He slows his pace, until he’s just holding you. He brushes his nose over your head and you feel the warm rush of air as he tries to regain his breath.

“Do you-” Kylo pauses, wets his mouth. “Do you want to continue?”

You look up, surprised.

“What?”

“You’re...softer than I thought.”

A different pink colours his features. He looks to the ceiling, jostles you on his cock.

Do you want to continue (22) or are you too sensitive (23)?


	22. CONTINUE

(22) “Keep going.”

You haul yourself up to kiss him and you feel his mouth move against yours in a brief smile before he kisses you back. He works you over the sensitive head of his cock, and you can feel the vibrations of his moans as he uses you to muffle himself. You pull away, wanting to hear him but he simply moves his mouth, starts to suck an unprecedented second mark onto your neck.

“Where can I come?” He asks, breath hot and wet on your neck.

Do you want him to finish inside (23) or not (25)?


	23. HE COMES INSIDE

(23) “Inside. I want you to come inside me.”

Kylo curses, and you feel an additional flare of heat at what you've driven him to.

“They don't normally let me. They think it's dirty.” His timing falters, slows as he plunges deeper inside you.

“I want to remember.”

“You’re sweet.” He tells you, voice thick and warm by your ear.

He groans, grips your ass until you’re certain it’ll bruise. Kylo holds you until his cock slips out, until his breathing slows. He puts you down carefully, keeps his hands close in case you fall. You reach down between your legs, rubbing it between your fingers curiously as Kylo tucks himself away. He bends to pick up his helmet, pauses before he puts it on. He kisses your forehead, and is gone before you look up.

Go to (24)


	24. GET DRESSED

(24) You pick up your trousers, pull the handkerchief from the pocket. You wipe yourself as best you can before getting dressed. You feel the first dregs of come seep out and you grimace as you pull your boots back on.

Go to (56)


	25. HE DOESN'T COME INSIDE

(25) “Not inside.”

Kylo groans. He presses his face into your neck, chest heaving as he tries to control himself. He puts you down, keeps his hands on you as find your feet. You look down at his cock, fresh and wet from your hole, shiny and swollen with blood.

Do you want to suck him off (26) or do something else (27)?


	26. ORAL

(26) You sink to your knees. Kylo watches, hands clenched at his sides, as you mouth at the underside of his cock. You leave sloppy, open kisses all the way to the base. You press your tongue as flat as you can, painting a wet trail up the side. He slides a hand into your hair and you know it’s time to stop messing around. You take his cock into your mouth, treasuring the feeling of his smooth, slick skin against your own. His dick is hot and you push yourself a little further to feel him at the back of your throat. Kylo strokes your hair idly with his thumb and you start to bob your head. But soon, Kylo pulls you back, leaves you connected by just a thread to his cock.

Do you want him to finish in your mouth (28) or on your face (29)?


	27. HAND

(27) You wrap your hand around him, wet with your own fluid. He presses forward eagerly, pins you to the wall with his bulk. Kylo burrows into your neck, starts to thrust into your hand. You hold still, keep your hand tight for him as he grunts and pants beside your ear. He comes over the wall, pulls his dick free from your reluctant hand. Kylo picks up his helmet, pushes his hair back before putting it back on.

Go to (38)


	28. HE COMES IN YOUR MOUTH

(28) You strain towards his cock, wincing at the pain in your scalp. He relaxes his fingers, lets you take his cock back into your mouth. Kylo’s panting, big heavy breaths as he starts to move his hips against your face. You hold still, eyes sliding closed as he slides wetly between your lips. He comes, and the feel of his hot come on the back of your throat makes you moan. Kylo hisses, sensitive, pulls away. He pulls at your hair, makes you look up at him.

Do you want to spit (30) or swallow (31)?


	29. HE COMES ON YOUR FACE

(29) You sit back on your heels, keep your face turned upwards. He starts to stroke himself, pulls your face closer until your chin is beside the head of his cock. Kylo works his dick like he hates it, fingers tight and hand slick.

He grunts; and you close your eyes as the first streak of come lands on your face. It’s hot, searing on your skin like a hot shower. Kylo lets your hair go to push his back his own, tucks his hands beneath your armpits to stand you back up.

Do you want him to lick you clean (32) or wipe your face clean (33) or leave you (34)?


	30. SPIT

(30) You turn to the side, spit out as much of his come as you can. You turn back, wipe your face on your sleeve. He pushes a thumb between your teeth, hooks your mouth open to look inside your mouth. Kylo gestures for his helmet, and you pass it up to him. 

Go to (35)


	31. SWALLOW

(31) You swallow, the muscles in your throat flexing against your bruised skin. Kylo’s hand trails down to your neck, brushes over the marks.

“Maybe I’d choke you next time. Would you like that?”

You can’t nod. You simply press forward into his hand. He looks smug. Kylo gestures for his helmet, and you pass it up to him. 

Go to (35)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is actually a personal favourite bc i can really hear him saying would you like that and im just like i would kylo i would


	32. LICKS YOUR FACE CLEAN

(32) He puts his fingers beneath your chin, turns you upwards. Kylo leans in and you close your eyes, awaiting a kiss. He licks you.

You recoil but he pulls you back, pins you to his chest with an arm around your shoulders. He releases you and you put your hand to your face to touch the sticky skin. Kylo uses his thumb to wipe away a final smear from your cheekbone. He calls his helmet to his hand.

Go to (35)


	33. WIPES YOU CLEAN

(33) Kylo pulls a rag from his sleeve, examines it to find a clean spot. He tilts your face towards him, starts to clean you. He bites his lip as he works and you stare. Kylo nods when he’s done, tucks the rag back into his sleeve. He gives you a quick peck before he calls his helmet to his hand.  
Go to (35)


	34. HE LEAVES

(34) He uses the Force to pick up his helmet, shoves it back on. He breezes out the door, leaves you behind wet and half naked. You touch a finger to your face, then stare at it curiously.

Do you clean your face with your fingers (36) or with a rag (37)?


	35. HE LEAVES

(35) Kylo puts it back on, pats you on the shoulder as he leaves. You sit in the dark, listening to the troopers in the hallway beyond. You get up and get dressed, lean on the wall for balance to put your shoes back on.

Go to (56)


	36. TASTE HIS COME

(36) You put your finger in your mouth. It’s not exactly nice, but you scrape more from your face to try. You keep tasting until your face is clean and you’re left chasing the taste in your mouth.

Go to (38)


	37. WIPE YOURSELF CLEAN

(37) You pull your handkerchief from your sleeve. You wipe your face clean, fold the fabric carefully to keep the mess on the inside.

Go to (38)


	38. GET DRESSED

(38) You pick up your clothes and pull them back on. You wiggle back into your boots, tug the bottom of your uniform straight before stepping outside.

Go to (56)


	39. HARD

(39) He licks up the length of your cock, saliva soaking through the fabric. He pulls your underwear down, watches with dark eyes as your cock springs up. Kylo noses down he underside, presses the bridge of his nose to the tender spot at the base of your cock. He presses the barest kiss to the skin of your balls before he runs his nose all the way up, ends with him nudging the slit with the tip of his nose. Kylo looks up, and there’s a wet streak down the centre of his face. He takes the head between his lips, slowly starts to make his way to the base.

Do you touch his hair (40) or not (41)?


	40. TOUCH HIM

(40) You slide your fingers into his hair. He moans, pushes himself to take the rest of you in his mouth. It’s too much and he pulls back a little, eyes watering. Kylo looks up, closes his eyes, takes a little more into his mouth. Your other hand moves like it isn’t yours, lays itself on the side of his head. He tucks his hands beneath your rear and pulls you forward and back, until you figure out the rhythm for yourself. You stare down at him, at Kylo Ren on his knees for you, cutting off his oxygen supply in his desperation.

Go to (42)


	41. DON'T TOUCH

(41) You keep your hands by your sides. Kylo pulls back, focuses his attention on the head. He sucks in hesitant pulses, eyes half closed. He breathes calmly through his nose, exhales hot on your shaft. He takes a little more into his mouth, has to pull away to cough. His eyes are wet and he rubs at one with the heel of his hand before returns his lips to your cock.

Go to (43)


	42. COME

(42) You start to thrust a little faster than Kylo’s pace. He opens an eye but doesn’t say anything, lets you pick the pace up. You feel your stomach tightening, let your chin drop against your chest. You’re going to come and you can hardly wait, desperate to see what Kylo does. He pulls away, pins you to the wall with a hand. Kylo wipes his mouth on his sleeve, shakes his head as he stands.

Go to (11)


	43. DON'T COME

(43) You let your head rest against the wall as he moves, taking your cock into his mouth more slowly this time. Kylo sucks until you’re panting, and just when your head swims at the thought of coming in his mouth, he pulls away. He wipes at the corners of his mouth, presses a light kiss to the end of your cock as an apology before he stands.

Go to (11)


	44. TAKE THREE FINGERS

(44) Kylo stands, reaches into a pocket for something. He pulls out one of the chrome containers from medbay.

“Turn around.”

You obey, pressing close to the wall to feel the metal against your heated skin. The metal scrapes as he opens the container, and then a single finger reaches between your legs, trails from your balls to your hole. Kylo rubs over the entrance, until you’re pushing back against him. He presses a kiss to your neck, pushes until the tip of his finger sinks in. You can feel his bare skin inside you and you moan. Kylo shushes you, presses another finger in alongside the first.

You tip your head back to rest against his shoulder. He leans down, nose to nose. His fingers flex inside you and you lean up to kiss him. He lets you, and when you gasp at the third finger his tongue works into your mouth. He puts his hand to your neck, keeps you still as he starts to finger you roughly. It pushes you forward into his hand and you groan with the last of your breath. He spreads his fingers and you open your mouth, too breathless to gasp at the stretch.

“Do you think you can take me?”

Do you take a fourth finger (45) or are you ready (20)?


	45. TAKE FOUR FINGERS

(45) “Another.”

Kylo kisses you, slides his hand to the side of your throat. You can’t decide between kissing him back or taking a much needed breath so you do both, dragging a noisy breath through your nose. He pulls back a little, stays out of reach as he pushes the fourth finger in. You close your eyes, take a shaky breath as he pushes in to his knuckles.

“Can you take me now?”

You nod.

Go to (20)


	46. FUCK HIM

(46) “I want to fuck you.”

“What makes you think I’d let you?”

You shrug. You had been sure but now, as Kylo looks down at you and questions, you aren’t so certain. He lets you doubt for a moment longer. 

“You can fuck me.” Kylo pulls a chrome medical canister from his pocket, pushes his trousers down around his thighs.

He leans forward against the wall, holds out the canister. You unscrew the lid, dip your fingers into the medical grade lube. Normally you’d wait til it warmed, for your partners’ comfort, but you don’t think Kylo has the patience. You brush your fingers against his entrance, finding it loose already. Your cock twitches but you ignore it as you push two fingers into his ass. Kylo presses his arm to his mouth. You slide another finger in easily.

“Hurry up.” Kylo mumbles.

You slick your cock up and lift the back of his tunic. You guide your cock to his hole, and the head slides in easily.

Do you fuck him slow (47) or hard (48)?


	47. SLOW

(47) You ease the rest of your cock into him, until your balls press against firm muscle. You rest your face against his back, hands loose on his hips. Kylo sighs and lets himself relax into the wall. He’s hot inside, like the fiery depths of The Starkiller, slick and tight and wonderful around you. 

You soon start to lose yourself. Kylo peers back over his shoulder, blows his hair out of his face to see you properly. 

“You can come inside me, if you like.”

Do you come inside him (49) or on his face (51) or in his mouth (55)?


	48. HARD

(48) You push yourself to the hilt and immediately set a rough pace. Kylo groans, rests limply against the wall. He's hot inside and you fuck him with short, fast thrusts to stay buried inside his heat. You put a tentative hand to the back of his neck and when he moans you push harder, pinning him to the wall.

“Come inside me.” Kylo mumbles, muffled against his arm. “Please.”

Do you come inside him (49) or not (50)?


	49. COME INSIDE HIM

(49) You can't tell how long he'll allow your come to stay inside him. But you want to, you want to leave your trace in him. Your balls tighten and you press closer to him, wrap your arms around him so tight he strains for breath. You push your cock as deep as it’ll go, then keep pushing. You come, knees shaking, fingers scrambling over the rough fabric of his stomach. You lean on his back, trying to catch your breath. You step back, watching your cock slip from his hole and the whiteness that wells immediately after. Kylo turns, sets his shoulders to the wall and lets his hips stick out. He wraps his sticky, bare hand around his cock.

Go to (54)


	50. DON'T COME INSIDE HIM

(50) You pull out and Kylo’s shoulders sag. He turns around, sinks to his knees lazily. His dick stands from his trousers, the pretty pink jarring against it’s black surroundings. Kylo wraps his sticky, bare hand around his cock as you step closer.

Do you come on his face (51) or come in his mouth (54)?


	51. COME ON HIS FACE

(51) You start to stroke your cock and Kylo matches your pace. He catches on to your plan, tilts his face up towards you. He closes his eyes, parts his lips, and waits. It doesn’t take you long and you start to come, the first stripe reaching his forehead. Come streaks over his nose, and finally his lips as the spurts weaken and stop.

Go to (52)


	52. GET DRESSED

(52) You ignore him as you pull your clothes back on.You pull your shoes back on and make to leave.

“Wait.”

You turn. Kylo sticks out the tip of his tongue to taste the seed on his lips. He comes, gasping, his head tipping back against the wall. You frown as he dirties his tunic.He stretches, as if he’s preening under your gaze. You shake your head.

Go to (56)


	53. COME IN HIS MOUTH

(53) You take your cock in your hand and Kylo opens his mouth. He takes the head of your cock in his mouth, takes it straight to the base. He groans as he cuts off his oxygen, strokes himself faster. Kylo bobs his head minutely, sucks hard enough to hollow his cheeks. You come into his mouth and he gags, pushes you back.

Do he spit (54) or does he swallow (55)?


	54. HE SPITS

(54) Kylo spits out his mouthful of come, hunches forward over it. You wrinkle your nose in disgust as his hand works faster, as he comes over the mess on the floor. You get dressed, and leave him on his hands and knees, panting.

Go to (56)


	55. HE SWALLOWS

(55) Kylo tips his head back, greedily swallows his mouthful. He slumps forward onto his hand, mouth open and red as he pants. You pull your trousers back on, slip back into your boots, watching lazily as he comes. 

Go to (56)


	56. ENDING

(56) You step out of the closet, straight back into the busy hallway. You’re hoping to make it to your seat but Captain Opan approaches.

“You’re late.”

“I’m late.”

“And what’s the excuse?” He drones, looking over the other staff.

You notice, just showing above his collar, a yellowing bruise.

“It was a rencident, sir.”

“What manner of rencident?”

You’ve been staring at his collar but know you raise your eyes. You look him briefly in the eyes before looking up to show your still developing bruises.

“A very particular rencident.” 

 


End file.
